GERTOWN
by stramberry.pie.3
Summary: German y Town se conocen debajo de un arbol y desde ese dia se vuelven muy buenos amigos pero esa amistad se convertira en algo mas?
1. Chapter 1: el encuentro

**LAMENTO QUE SEA CORTO PERO NO TENGO MUCHAS IDEAS SI QUIEREN DENME IDEAS...ESTE FANFIC YA VENGO VENIR QUE NI LO COMENTARAN T3T PERO BUENO LO UNICO QUE ESPERO ES QUE LES GUSTE**

* * *

><p>Como siempre me encuentro viendo videos de iTownGameplay, no se pero…desde que vi el video de town de ''PLAY LOVE'' me empezaron a gustar sus videos… ojala algún dia lo conociera… y si fueramos amigos…desearía que fueramos mas que amigos.<p>

Creo que saldré un rato a vagar por la ciudad.

Cuando iva pasando por el parque empezó a llover, el único lugar que vi donde podía refugiarme era debajo de un árbol cuando me siento de repente alguien llega corriendo y se sienta junto a mi no le logro notar la cara por su capucha asi que le pregunto.

German- em…hola

¿?- hola un gusto

German- em ¿como te llamas?

Cuando le pregunto se quita su capucha quedo sorprendido y con la boca abierta era nada mas y nada menos que iTownGameplay

Town- me llamo Alvaro pero si quieres dime Town o por mi nombre

German- o-o-ok

Pasamos unas horas hablando y note que tenemos mucho en común, lo invite a mi casa saque mi guitarra y le mostre unas de mis canciones y el también me mostro algunas de sus canciones cada vez que nos veíamos nos volvíamos mas unidos y le enseñaba las mejores partes de chile , pero cuando town ya se tenia que ir le suplique que no se fuera.

Town- pero en ¿donde me quedo? Ya no tengo dinero para quedarme en un hotel.

German- quédate conmigo ¡pol favol! Y si lo haces comeré cereal con cuchara no con las manos… no es que lo haga….em…pues…em

Town se rio un poco por lo que dije y acepto mi oferta ,cuando fuimos a mi casa se metio al baño para bañarse y como estaba tan emocionado empecé a saltar en la cama, cuando town salio del baño se empezó a reir de mi por estar saltando en la cama como un niño pequeño , mientras saltaba lo empeze a saludar , me detuve de saltar y me dirigía al baño para meterme a bañar y ya dormir, cuando sali del baño empeze a oler algo rico baje a la cocina y vi que era town que hacia la cena , ya casi se me ovlidaba cenar y eso que esoy muy comelon.

Depues de comer nos dirigimos a mi cuarto tenia muchas habitaciones pero no tenían cama, mi habitación es la única con cama asi que tubo que dormir conmigo town cuando nos acostamos y cobijamos nos dimos la espalda y antes de dormir nos dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Town y German – Buenas noches

Los 2 reimos.

German- me debes una coca.

Town- jeje si claro.

Cuando estaba apunto de dormir sentí como Town me abrazaba me sonroje solo un poco y también lo abrese, espero algún dia decirle lo que siento.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong>COMO DIJE LAMENTO QUE SEA TAN CORTO PERO NO TENGO MUCHAS IDEAS Y SI ME GUSTA ESTA PAREJA COMO LO DIJE EN MIS DATOS PERO BUENO ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: mas que amigos

**bueno espero les guste antes que nada les quiero decir que la razon por la cual no actualizo mucho es por problemas del estudio asi que no actualisare muy rapido**

* * *

><p>Al amanecer german y town estaban aun dormidos y abrazados, el primero en despertar fue town se sonrojo un poco al ver en la posición que estaba.<p>

Town estaba arriba de German abrazándolo , tardo un poco quitarse de encima de German por que German abrazaba a town muy fuerte tanto que no podía escapar.

Cuando town por fin logro liberarse, agarra de su maleta que estaba al otro lado de la habitación de German y saco de la maleta ropa limpia como una camiseta de color azul,unos pantalones color azul claro, y obviamente ropa interior.

Empezó a buscar donde estaba el baño y cuando lo encontró se metió a bañar, cuando town se metio a bañar German despertó y pensó que town ya se había ido town a su país pero escucho el sonido el sonido de la regadera.

Se acerco a la puerta del baño y toco.

Hola? – dijo German curioso.

Esta ocupado! – respondio town aun bañándose.

German se rio un poco y suspiro tranquilo sabiendo que town todavía no se iba.

Se dirijio a la cocina para hacer de desayunar, cuando town ya salio de bañarse bajo a la cocina a desayunar.

mm…German crees que me puedas prestar tu computadora para hacer videos , mis subs deben estar preocupados por mi hace tiempo que no subo videos – dijo town comiendo.

Claro que te la presto además tengo que salir a comprar unas cosas asi que estarás solo por una media hora….creo jeje – respondio German comiendo.

Cuando los 2 terminan de comer town se va hacer un video para su canal y German se va hacer las comprar.

Cuando German ya esta en el super mercado solo empieza a recordar a town y cuando se abrazaron, pero de repente a su mente le llegan pensamientos pervertidos asi que solo sacude su cabeza y sigue haciendo las comprar.

Pero en que estoy pensando yo soy un hombre no puedo enamorar asi como asi de un hombre…pero…aun me acuerdo que mi novia me dejo… y lo peor town también tiene novia – se dijo a si mismo en su mente German.

Cuando German llego a la casa escucho a town llorando German dejo las cosas en la cocina rápido y se dirijio a su cuarto y encontró a town sentado en el borde de la cama llorando y se acerca a town.

¿Que paso town? ¿Tu video se elimino? ¿ el audio desapareció? – preguntaba sin parar German muy nervioso.

m-majo termino conmigo – dijo town llorando ( se que majo jamás aria eso pero es para ponerle un poco de tensión )

German no podría creer lo que le hizo esa tal majo a town.

Quien terminaría con alguien como town, es muy tierno amable tan…tan… - se decía German en su mente y derepente no lo pudo soportar y acaricio el cachete de town y seco las lagrimas de town.

Tranquilo…yo también ya pase por eso aun sigo un poco destrozado pero ya pasara pronto encontraras a alguien mejor – dijo German tratando de calmar a town.

j-jamas encontrare a-alguien igual a majo –dijo town aun llorando.

Por favor, deja de llorar no me gusta verte asi- respondió German acercándose un poco mas a town.

E-es que no puedo dejar de llorar la extraño mucho – dijo town mirando a German con lagrimas en los ojos.

Si…si puedes- respondio German,

Se acerco a los labios de town y lo beso.

Town se sonrojo mucho y dejo de llorar un poco, solo tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

German deja de besar a town y lo mira a los ojos.

Vez….dejaste de llorar- dijo German secando las lagrimas de los ojos de town.

g-g-german…p-por que quisiste que me quedara en tu casa…por que te preocupas tanto por mi, y que no me fuera…- respondio town sonrojado.

Town….la razón por la cual no quise que te fueras es por que…te amo town…no es el mejor momento para decirlo pero…enserio te amo… por eso me preocupo mucho por ti eres muy importante para mi town…alvaro…- dijo German acariciando el cachete de town.

g-germ…- town no pudo completar la palabra por que german le dio un beso en los labios.

Por alguna razón a town le empieza a gustar el beso asi que cierra los ojos.

El beso se empieza a profundizar ambos se recuestan en la cama un besándose, German deja de besar a town y empieza a lamer y besar el cuello de town , cuando ya ivan a empezar a ''jugar'' suena el celular de town.

Esto es fantástico – dijo German levantándose- bueno será para la prox…- se sonroja al ver que town la tenia parada- jejeje será mejor que contestes.

CALLATE! – dijo town muy sonrojado y un poco enojado contesta el teléfono- hola?

Primo¡ donde estas? Se supo que vendrías ya vendrías que paso? Hubo problemas? – le que estaba al teléfono era bers y se escuchaba muy preocupado.

Tranquilo bers estoy bien me estoy quedando a dormir en la casa de German Garmendia – respondio town tratando de calmar a su primo.

A ok tal vez pronto valla a visitarte….pero obviamente me pasas la dirección- dijo bers un poco mas tranquilo- bueno le dire a mi tia que estas bien nos vemos.

Bers cuelga primero después town deja su celular en una mesita y nota que German no esta en el cuarto.

German? – dijo town empezando a buscar a German.

German entra al cuarto.

Aquí estoy tranquilo – respondio German – bueno mañana abra una fiesta y te queria decir si querias venir.

Claro! – dijo town emocionado- que me podre poner…a ya se que me pondré me pondré bla bla bla – sale del cuarto.

Jeje que lindo es mi pequeño town – empieza a seguir a town.

**continuara...**

* * *

><p>no tengo ni idea que tan largo o corto quedo el capitulo por que esta me empezo a fallar edit document asi que bueno solo espero les aya gusto<p> 


End file.
